madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Powers
In Madness Combat there is known to be a supernatural medium that keeps watch over Hank J. Wimbleton and Jesus called the Higher Powers. Krinkels has said it (or they) finds the Earthly conflict amusing, and the Powers are responsible for Hank's constant resurrection most of the time. Many people speculate that the Auditor is a/the Higher Power, and this is not unlikely because of his powers and control of the Improbability Drive. Some think it is a character that has yet to appear. Some even think that the fans of Madness Combat are the Higher Powers, as Krinkels said that if it weren't for the praise, the series would've stopped at Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. For a comparable reason Krinkels might have chosen the title of 'Higher Powers' for himself, as he is the animator and has control of whatever happens in his animation and controls what every character does. Krinkels has also stated that Tricky was revived in Madness Combat 3: Avenger by the Higher Powers, not Jesus. Jesus and the Auditor Other possible examples of the Higher Power(s) intervention include the insertion of Jesus and the Auditor into the Madness world. Jesus is possibly a creation of the Higher Power(s) meant to assist the Sheriff against Hank. This would justify why Jesus seemed to rebel against the Higher Power(s) after the Sheriff's death, seeking revenge for his enslavement. It would also explain why Jesus put up a note that said, "I quit, -J" in Madness 6.5, and why Jesus took mercy upon Hank and killed him in order to free him from the cycle of torture Tricky put him in. Jesus murdering Tricky would also be explained, due to the fact that Tricky's power came from the Portable Improbability Drive, a device constructed by the Auditor. Some claim this theory is joshed by Madness: Project Nexus (which, it should be noted, is treated as an alternate continuity by Krinkels), wherein Jesus was merely a human mortal named Doctor Christoff before stealing the Halo, the power source of Nexus Project. However, others believe Jesus taking the Halo was the will of Higher Powers. The Auditor is likely an envoy of the Higher Power(s) that was tasked with ensuring the continuation of the chaos in the series. This is supported by the Auditor's abilities being on par with Jesus demigod-like powers. The Auditor's possession of the Drives and his authority over the A.A.H.W further support this theory. Despite this, it should be noted that various posters mention that A.A.H.W. is working to restore normality to Nevada, and killing Hank is part of this plan (though they may have more nefarious ulterior motives). In Madness Combat 7.5, there is a message printed on the side of a crate that contained a MG-42, reading "This gun should be mounted at the elevator exit before the event begins, I am anticipating disruption. Auditor help you if I discover you didn't set up this gun. -E." Note the mention of the Auditor, rather than god or the Higher Powers. Trivia * Krinkels feels like the Higher Powers are better answered with demonstration via the game or further cartoons (mostly the game). Category:Characters